yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ojama
The Ojama cards are a series most played by Chazz Princeton. While the Ojama monsters all have 0 ATK, many Ojama cards can fill up or prevent the use of the opponent's monster card zones, although the card themes do not always focus on this. Ojama Delta Hurricane!! can destroy all cards on the opponent's side of the field when Ojamas Green, Yellow, and Black are on the field. Ojama King can gain 1000 ATK for each Ojama monster destroyed by Ojamuscle as long as he remains on the field. There are two Ojama Effect Monsters, Red and Blue, who help the archetype in general. The Ojamas even have their own Field Spell, Ojama Country, presenting this archetype with DEF beatdown strategies. Still more unknown new Ojamas are shown in Ojama Country and Solidarity: a spiky flying Ojama, a flat purple Ojama, a fat lime green Ojama, a non-flying one with a spiky head, and there appears to be a snake and a dog. These six have yet to be seen in either the TCG or the OCG. The name "Ojama" comes from the Japanese phrase Ojamashimasu (お邪魔します) which means "Excuse me for intruding" and is usually said by people entering a room unexpectedly. This could be a reference to Ojama Trio, where the Ojamas barge onto the opponent's field, as well as their flavor text. Their name could also come from the word "Jama", which means "obstacle" in Japanese. The original three Ojamas are siblings and have grandparents, as featured on Ojama Knight. The relationship between the original trio and the two newer Ojamas (Ojama Blue and Ojama Red) is unknown, but they appear to be family (as suggested by Solidarity, a possible direct reference), or at least countrymen/citizens/beings all hailing from Ojama Country. The Ojamas seem to be used as the butt of humor on several card illustrations, such as being hunted down on Harpies' Hunting Ground, being tossed by Man-Thro' Tro', being used to practice boxing in Ojamuscle or flattened on Power Filter. According to the famous Konami detective game, "Snatcher," Hideo Kojima's nickname especially within the company is "Ojama." The game Snatcher itself was ALSO in fact created and directed by Hideo Kojima himself. Playing Style There are many defining characteristics of the Ojamas: their low level and the fact that the first three (Yellow, Black, and Green) are all normal type; their ability to make opponent's monster spaces unusable: and the fact that all have 0 attack, but some have quite high defense. Listed below are cards to take advantage of these characteristics: *Low level, normal type: This makes the original Ojamas searchable by cards such as The League of Uniform Nomenclature (which as a dead giveaway, it has the three Ojama Yellows shown in the card art), Human-Wave Tactics, and Enchanting Fitting Room. *Monster Space Lockdown: Ojama King, Ojama Knight, and Ojama Trio all have the ability to make opponent monster spaces unusable. This can lead to an effective lockdown, particularly when combined with other cards that lock monster zones, like Ground Collapse, and to a lesser extent Narrow Pass and Spatial Collapse. *High defense: This can be combined with the Zone lockdown to produce practically an OTK. Fill up opponent monster spaces with Ojama Tokens and Ground Collapse. Summon Ojama King, and ideally two other Ojamas. Then, switch the Attack and Defense of all monsters with either Shield and Sword or the Ojama's own field card, Ojama Country; this raises the King's attack to 3000. Finally, use Ojamuscle, destroying the three Ojama Tokens on your opponent's side of the field and a number of Ojamas on your side of the field, thus raising Ojama King's attack to at least 6000 (8000 if your opponent had two Ojama Tokens). Attack directly, hopefully to win. *Beast-type: Being Beast-type and easily destroyed, Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest becomes a powerful backup monster to have in hand - or in the Graveyard. * You can use Shield and Sword to switch their attack and defense. DeltaOjama deck The DeltaOjama deck is based on getting 5 Ojama cards on the Field using Ojama Red's effect, and then use Ojama Delta Hurricane!! to clear your opponent's Field, then activate Ojama Country to switch the ATK and DEF of all your Ojamas so that each has 1000 ATK, then do 5000 damage to opponents life points, this will result in a two turn kill, along with having cards like Mage Power, United We Stand, Thousand Energy and The Big March of Animals in your deck to increase the ATK of your Ojama´s for a OTK. If you run a Beast-only deck, you can also use Solidarity. Use Ojama Blue's effect to search for Ojama cards like Ojama Red, Ojamagic, Ojama Country, Ojama Delta Hurricane!!. Ojama Beatdown This usage of the Ojamas is dependent on Ojama Country, which can be searched out by Ojama Blue. It works by using cards like Destiny Hero - Defender and Ojama King and Ojama Knight with large defenses to make them into powerful beatsticks. It also strives to summon and resummon Ojama Fusions. Therefore, cards like King of the Swamp and Elemental Hero Woodsman are used. Woodsman also becomes a beatstick under Ojama Country by his 2000 DEF. Some fun additions to such a deck could include Gear Golem the Moving Fortress to attack directly for 2200 ATK by paying 800, and Snowman Eater to destroy your opponents problem monsters and have a 1900 beatstick to boot. Honest can also be used since it becomes a 1900 beatstick with a hit and run tactic. This can be used to protect your Ojamas as well as get in a good hit. Ojamagic, searchable by Ojama Blue, can be discarded as a cost of Ojama Country or by Magical Hats or many other means in order to add the three Normal Ojamas to your hand. This thins the deck very quickly and also provides you the means to Fusion Summon Ojama King. When Ojama King is Fusion Summoned, you can also use De-Fusion, to get back the Normal Ojamas and then activate Ojama Delta Hurricane!!. Also, Instant Fusion can be used to summon Ojama Knight. Ojama Knight is a level 5 monster; when he is sent to the grave after Instant Fusion's effect, one may revive him from the grave using Ojama Country's effect. Recommended Cards Monster Cards *Elemental Hero Woodsman *Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest *Destiny Hero - Defender *Sea Koala *Honest *Junk Synchron *Shining Angel *Ojama Black *Ojama Blue *Ojama Green *Ojama Red *Ojama Yellow *Regulus *Rescue Cat *The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion *Debris Dragon *Obelisk the Tormentor *Malefic Truth Dragon *Malefic Stardust Dragon Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Junk Archer * Junk Warrior * Ojama King * Ojama Knight * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon Spell Cards * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Enchanting Fitting Room * Foolish Burial * Fusion Recovery * Future Fusion * Ground Collapse * Instant Fusion * Ojama Country * Ojama Delta Hurricane!! * Ojamagic * Ojamuscle * Polymerization * Solidarity * Spiritual Forest * Terraforming * United We Stand * Calamity's Armaments * Natural Tune * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Dark World Grimoire * Dark World Lightning * Dark World Dealings * Magical Malet Trap Cards * Attack of the Cornered Rat * Beast Soul Swap * Broken Blocker * Chain Material * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * Gravity Bind * Justi-Break (since many ojamas are normal monsters.) * Limit Reverse * Ojama Trio * Order to Smash * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Xing Zhen Hu (to lock down their spell and traps as well.) * Dark Deal Optional Support Cards *Beckoning Light - Since all Ojamas have LIGHT Attribute. *Pixie Ring - Since all Ojamas share the same ATK and DEF this card will prevent your opponent from attacking. *Elemental Hero Woodsman - This card, while face up on the field, allows you to quickly grab Polymerization and fuse your Ojamas for Ojama King or Ojama Knight. When Elemental Hero Woodsman used while Ojama Country is active it gives you a 2000 ATK beatstick (because Elemental Hero Woodsman's ATK and DEF are switched). *Solidarity - All Ojamas share the same type so this card can give your Ojamas a nice 800 ATK boost. *Rescue Cat - Great card when you need to activate an Ojama Delta Hurricane or fuse. This card allows you to grab any 2 Ojamas from your deck. *Backup Soldier - Since the 3 Main Ojamas (Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green) are Normal Monsters this card allows you to quickly return them from your graveyard to your hand. *Heart of the Underdog - Since the 3 Main Ojamas are Normal Monsters, when you draw one during your draw phase you can draw another card and show it to your opponent, to speed up the draw power of your deck. *Limit Reverse and Graceful Revival - These cards allow you to special summon one of the lower level Ojamas in Attack Position to your side of the field from the graveyard. *Attack of the Cornered Rat allows you to pay life points to make sure that your lower level Ojamas aren't destroyed by battle. If your opponent plays Honest as a chain to this card's activation, you could lose a lot of life points. *Debris Dragon - This card can Special Summon any Ojama from the graveyard, when having high DEF to abused with Ojama Country. Being Tuner, it also can be tuned to Synchro Summon any level 6 Dragon Synchro monster (like Iron Chain Dragon). *Snipe Hunter - You can discard Ojamagic for Snipe Hunter's effect, then use the three Ojamas you get from Ojamagic to discard for Snipe Hunter's effect three more times. *Honest - Since all Ojama monsters are LIGHT Attribute, running a few copies of Honest would be a good idea. He'll give the Ojamas enough power to at least match your opponent's attacking monster. Be warned though, that if you do use Honest, you may lose the attack boost from Solidarity. *Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter - It's a Beast, so if you're running a Beast-only Ojama deck, this card won't affect Solidarity, and you can easily Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest if sent to the Graveyard by Ryko's mill effect, not to mention that one card on the field gets destroyed. *No Entry!! - If Ojama Country gets destroyed, DEF will return to monsters and ATK will be 0 again, so this card prevents receiving a lot of damage. *Starlight Road since they are very swarm. Category:Archetype